


John's kidnapping

by Kathee_HDS



Series: 221B Words [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-19 02:02:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19347304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kathee_HDS/pseuds/Kathee_HDS
Summary: How Jim got a hold of John before the swimming pool scene - The Great Game





	John's kidnapping

Sebastian rubbed his eyes and grabbed his phone.

1 new message:

Bring me his pet.

After 5 hours, he finally had a clear view of the target. He checked again his sniper riffle, charged with one single dart, and pulled the trigger.

John went down the stairs with a small spring in his step. Sherlock had just promised to buy milk and beans! He knew it was silly to be happy for that, he KNEW that in fact Sherlock should have helped with the house chores since day one, but it was an improvement. And every little concession Sherlock made, each inch he opened to the outside world, was a great feat and should be celebrated. Picking up the keys, he strolled down the street looking for a taxi when something hit his leg. He looked down to see a dart stuck in his tigh, and as he went to unhinge it, he lost foot and saw the floor rapidly approaching him. Luckily, someone caught him before hitting the concrete, but he didn't see their face, and all he managed to say was a slurred thank you before passing out.

When John woke up, he found himself wrapped up in explosives. He was in some public toilet, highly disoriented, and through an earplug a genderless voice spoke: Good Morning, Johnny Boy!

**Author's Note:**

> First published on Ffnet Aug 24th, 2012.


End file.
